Mishaps
by 123magi
Summary: Things take a twist.


Mishaps

Disclaimer: I do not own any thing J.K Rowing does. ( except my own works of fiction.

Setting before Hogwarts

Harry Potter the boy who lived was born on the last day in July. After he who shall not be named came in and wrecked havoc on the Pottery family. Harry's parents were killed that night. Forcing Harry to live with his aunt and uncle. When Harry was young they made Harry be their servant. One day when he came home his aunt and uncle were acting very strange. That night Harry knew he would find out why. Sure enough Harry found himself in girls closes to please his cousin. Over the next few months Harry was given "vitamins" aka estrogen. After a few more months of being forced to swallow the pills, Harry looked just like a girl. Dudley made his mom buy Harry a maid outfit. Aunt Petunia made sure whenever Harry complained that she would punish him.

"HARRY," his uncle bellowed," THERE IS SOMEONE HERE TO SEE YOU." Harry wondered who this was and what they wanted. Harry followed his uncles instructions to learn that someone magical was hired to turn him fully into a girl. Harry, frightened at the thought actually becoming a girl freaked him out more than anything.

Harry tried to get past the man blocking the door just find himself petrified in place. The man introduced himself and was very mean to Harry. Harry's uncle told Harry that they hired him to do this to Harry. When Harry was moved to his room more or less, the process began, and the man started making a strange liquid form from the ingredients he brought. After a few hours Harry was forced to drink the liquid. After the man left, Harry started noticing changes that were occurring. Harry was developing breasts and other female parts. When other things started changing, Harry started crying. Not from being forcibly turned into a girl, but from the pain in the process. Late that night the transformation was completed. Harry's uncle came in the room to wonder why Harry was pounding on the door when Harry's aunt screamed at the resemblance between her now niece and her sister. Harry's aunt and uncle decided that they would make sure Harry never left the house and for this reason they could continue giving him hammy downs of Dudley's clothes. Harry was then forced back under the stairs to go to bed. The next morning Harry got dressed and made sure she got the mail before her uncle got mad. When she sorted the mail, she found a letter addressed to her.

She realized that she would need to hide the letter, but it was too late. Her uncle took the letter and shredded it to pieces. The process repeated itself for a long time until her uncle had them go to an island with no technology except for a tv. When Harry turned eleven, they heard a knock on the door. Harry quickly got up and hid behind a wall that jutted out of the wall. When Harry' uncle came down the door burst open and in came Hagrid.

Hagrid spitted Harry's cousin but didn't see Harry. That's when Hagrid noticed a girl in the back round. He looked at the girl an saw the lighting bolt scar. Hagrid bellowed for Harry's relatives to tell him why they turned Harry into a girl.

A few days went by and Hagrid came pick Harry up and put her on a train. When they got to Hogwarts she immediately was sent to see Professor Dumbledore. Professor Dumbledore made sure that he turned Harry back into a boy. When Harry was turned back, Severus Snape barged in and asked where his son was at. Snape then saw Harry and knew that Harry was his son.

Severus looked at his son and was thinking that his son would look more like himself, but then he discovered the concealment charm placed over him. Severus took off the concealment charm with great difficulty, but he was able to succeed. With this change he was off to dinner. Harry joined all of the other first years as they headed to the Great Hall. When they entered the hall they were astonished at all of the life like stars that glimmered in the illusion. When the Feast was done, the old headmaster told everyone of the rules and of the dangers if you were caught. Harry was of course put into Gryffindor, so he had to follow the Weasley prefect. When they entered the common room, Harry wanted to go to bed. The next morning after breakfast Harry and his friend Ron lost their way to class, causing them to be late. Their next class was potions, Harry and Ron were on time for once, and Professor Snape actually deducted points from Slytherin instead of Gryffindor. The other years found this very shocking. The rest of the morning went well besides the fact that Draco had caused Gryffindor to lose 15 points because a small fight Draco started.

After Ron and Harry became friends with Hermione, they were friends that would stick up for each other. While Harry was getting to know Hermione, Draco started plotting revenge. Halloween had come, but a troll had somehow entered the castle. The troll was on a rampage, the troll left disasters everywhere. Harry, Ron, and Hermione together took down the giant mountain troll. The three of them were rewarded for taking out the monster. The three of them had a good time until Christmas.

Harry and Ron made sure that they said goodbye to Hermione, who without a doubt was going to go with her parents for Christmas. Ron was going to go back to the Burrow, but his parents decided to go to Romania. Harry ran into Draco on accident, but then he found out that potions would be continued for those who remained in school. While Harry was working on his potion, he realized he had forgotten about the part to dice instead of chopped, he had to run and get more ingredients to fix his mistakes. Draco was watching and waiting for this moment, Draco would make Harry's potion go completely wrong. Draco dumped in some dragon blood and other ingredients to screw up the potion.

When Harry came back, he finished the potion. The problem was the color of the potion was neon green instead of slime green. Professor Snape noticed the way Harry had gone to ix the mistake that he wanted Harry to test his potion.

The potion Draco tampered with would change your gender permanently. This meant that Harry would be a girl forever, unless her real father can miraculously come up with some insane cure.

Harry drank the potion and immediately blacked out. Harry was taken to the hospital wing, and didn't wake up until later that day.

When Harry woke up, he thought he had died, but then he saw Professor Snape talking to Professor and Headmaster, Dumbledore. Professor Snape immediately hugged Harry. Harry asked the professor why he had just hugged him. Harry learned that this man was his real father who was replaced by James Potter to keep Harry safe. He then asked if he would be staying with his father, and he heard the news he was looking for, he would be staying with his father. The nurse came in and told Harry that he had been turned into a girl by the potion.

Harry was very upset to become a girl again, but he had already been a girl for his relatives. Harry knew that Hermione would be able to help her now. Harry was ready to leave the hospital, but before she left, she would need a girl crash course. After learning about what girls had to go through every month, Harry was disgusted. Her father then gave her the name of Lilia Caldera Snape. Her father told her that she was going to be resorted so she would be in Slytherin. Lilia did not like this one bit, she wanted freedom to be in Gryffindor, but her father had other plans. She was told that she was going to need new friends. She asked if she could still be friends with Hermione, and he said yes.

After break was over, Hermione wondered where Harry was, but she was interrupted by a girl who she had never seen. The girl raised her bangs revealing that this girl was Harry. Lilia told Hermione everything. Hermione tried to put herself in Lilia's shoes, but Hermione found it too hard. Hermione finally asked Lilia why she was wearing Slytherin robes. Lilia retold Hermione about the hugs and finding out that Professor Snape was her father that she never had.


End file.
